Mission:Love?
by moonlightvulpix9
Summary: 5 girls and five boys on a mission to kill each other. The girls go to petalburg academy undercover to find the boys and kill them. The boys have the same mission. But, will their mission change? Will they find love instead? PokeShipping, IKariShipping, contestshipping, leafgreenshipping and oc x oc
1. prologue

**Hello this is my first story so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

** Prologue**

It was dark. Five shadows were running around a tall building. "Forest coast is clear.", Said a voice. "Got it comet.",

Forest replied. " Sapphire, Diamond did you unlock all the windows." Forest asked. " We sure did leaf.", sapphire replied.

"May how many times do I have to tell you don't use my real name on a mission.", Forest now known as leaf seriously

said. " Aqua send down the ropes.", Leaf said. Five ropes fell down as the five girls climbed up and went through the

window to get inside. They ran through the halls and stopped by a tall back door. Aqua ran inside and picked up the files.

the others followed her in. "Hey dawn can you throw the ropes back down." Aqua asked. "Sure misty." Dawn for this

Mission known as diamond threw the ropes back down. " Now let's get out of here." May said. "HEY WHO'S IN THERE." ,

a loud voice yelled. The five friends looked at each other panicking. " Change of plans." Comet also known as Malia said.

" Misdrevis, Teleport." Malia a girl with dark brown hair slightly red yelled. In a flash they were gone. The girls found

themselves in a office. " Girls you have a mission" someone said from behind the shadows.


	2. The Mission begins

**Okay ready for the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1 The mission begins**

As the chair turned it revealed a man somewhere in his mid-30s. "What type of Mission." Malia questions. "Do any of

you know who the swift shadows are." he asked. " There our enemy." Leaf answered. "Yes that is correct, now give me

the files." Misty handed him the files. "Now I will give each of you one target from the swift shadows, your mission

kill them, understood." He said. We all replied with a yes. "You will also have to go Petalburg Academy , undercover

Because they know what you look like." SCHOOL", May cried " NOOOOOOOOOOO." Leaf rolled her eyes. " What's wrong with

School." Misty asks. " I'm pretty sure it has to do with-" Malia started but got interrupted. " FOOD" May cried again.

"MAY I'M SURE THERE'S GOING TO BE FOOD AND IF YOU WON'T BE QUIET ABOUT IT FACE MY MALLET." Misty screamed.

May just hid behind the chair, scared. "You know Misty I could get tape." Malia suggested. " Girls Pay attention " The person on

the chair said." You have 1 hour before the jet arrives."

"What" Dawn shrieked " That's barely enough time to fix my hair." Dawn quickly ran down the stairs. The others just walked down

slowly.

AFTER 1 HOUR OF PACKING AND GETTING THINGS

Dawn was wearing a pink dress with Diamonds on the bottom and pink shoes She Also had a hat forced to wear by leaf.

Malia had her hair in a pony tail with a sort of base ball looking hat completely white with a blue pokeball print on the

front. She wore a light blue dress with back and dark blue zigzag patterens on the bottom with blue colored boots.

Leaf was wearing a black dress with tall silver boots and green circle shapped erings.

Misty wore a yellow jaket thing with her hair down.

Finally May wore a orange shirt thing with a green bandanna.

" They might not regonize us but you might have to change your hair color dawn." "What change my bueatiful hair." dawn shrieked.

"We don't have time but, we should change our names. " Misty said. " My new name will be kasumi."

"Hikari" dawn said.

" Green" said leaf.

" Mizumi" Said Malia

" Haruka" May said

The girls Climbed into the jet and were on there way to Petalburg Academy.

**Hi did you like the chapter was it to rushed. I will make the boys profile next chapter.**


	3. The boys and the new enemies

**Hi moon here I had to re write this because I wrote like soooo much**

**and it got deleted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

"Are we there yet" a bored dawn complained." For the 10th time dawn NO if you can't be quiet I'll rip my hat.", Malia

said clearly annoyed. Leaf just rolled her eyes. "You know we still haven't looked at our targets yet and we need to

know more about them.", said leaf. " Right I'll go first" Misty said.

_Name: Ash Ketchum_

_Hair: messy black_

_Mission Name: Lightning_

_School: Petalburg Academy_

_Grade: 75_

_Class: Tranier_

_Pokémon: Pikachu, Charizard, Staraptor, Halucha, Glaile, Frokkie_

_Personality: Ash is kind to his pokemon he's dense but he treats them with care and is a strong and good trainer._

"Ash is not a bad target he may be dense but at least he's not a flirty person." Misty said.

"Me next", said Malia.

_Name: Alex Sukai_

_Hair: His hair style is like his friend Drew's but, a little different and the hair color is brown._

_Mission Name:Secret_

_School: Petalburg Academy_

_Grade:80_

_Class: Tranier_

_Pokémon: Elektrike, Dragonite, Gallade, Lanturn, Kingdra, Flareon_

_Personality: Alex is a strong trainer he can get jealous at times. He thinks he's the best trainer ever even when ash beat him._

_ He can get arrogant and start teasing when he's nervous or doesn't want to believe something. _

" Who's Drew", Malia asks. " Don't know let's see who I got." May said.

_Name: Drew Hayden_

_Hair: Green_

_Mission Name: Emerald_

_School: Petalburg Academy_

_Grade:80_

_Class: cooridinator_

_Pokémon: Roseila, Flygon, Maskerain,Absol, Butterfree, oddish_

_Personality: Drew can be arrogant and teasing and has a habbit of flicking his hair_

" Great I have a arrogant grasshead." May mumbled. " Giving nick names already May.", Malia asks. Leaf rolled her eyes again and

looked at hers.

_Name: Gary Oak_

_Hair: Spiky Auburn_

_Misson Name: Fire_

_School: Petalburg Academy_

_Grade: 90_

_Class: Tranier_

_Pokémon: Umbreon, electivire, Blastoise, Krabby, Arcanine, Dodrio_

_Personality: Gary can be arrogant and can be very flirty he is also a player._

" Great I got a player." Leaf said sarcastically.

" I hope mine is cute." Dawn said.

_Name: Paul_

_Hair: Purple that reaches down to his shoulders_

_Mission Name: Dark_

_School: Petalburg Academy_

_Grade:95_

_Class: Tranier_

_Pokémon: Torterra, Ursaring, Sharpedo,Electabuzz, Ninjask, Gastrodon_

_Personalitly: Paul Is cold and silent he treats his pokemon rudely and if he thinks one of his pokemon are weak he_

_releases them. He also can figure out secrets._

" What I got a pulmhead and he's not even cute." dawn shrieked. "We should keep a eye on him if he could figure out secrets

he might figure out ours and that leads to mission fail." leaf said.

The Jet slowly started to land." FREEDOM" , May cried running outside. "May wait!", Misty screamed. When the others got outside

dawn started complaining again. "EWW!" She excalamied. " My shoes are going to get all muddy." Dawn continued shrieking.

"Why are we in a forest were supposed to be in Petalburg academy how are we going to find our way there." Misty questioned.

"Well a bunch of girls going to school in a big jet might make us popular and we have to avoid popularity. And I already

know how to get there." Leaf explained." So Let's get going. After walking for what seemed like 15 minutes the girls arrived at

Petalburg Academy." Hey I thought of something important what if we don't know what they teach us." May asks.

" That's unlikely because we all are pretty smart.' leaf replies. "If your smart Tell me the Secret of Mega Evolution?" Malia asks.

" umm... no one knows that." leaf said. " I do ." Malia said." You know how the different professors of the reigns study different

things about Pokémon if you add all that together you can find the secret of Mega Evolution." Malia explained as the girls continued

walking.

(DREW'S POINT OF VIEW)

Today I heard that there were going to be 5 new students. I wonder if there going to be boys or girls.

"OKAY CLASS SETTLE DOWN NOW!" The teacher yelled tring to be heard over the loud classroom. Immediately the class became

quiet as they turned to look at the door. First came a girl with orange shoulder length hair and cerulean eyes. "Hello I'm kasumi

and I'm a water pokemon trainer from cerulean city in kanto." Ash kept staring at her. The next girl I thought was the most

beautiful she had light brown hair with a green bandanna the same color as my hair and sapphire eyes. " I'm Haruka and I'm

a cooridinator. Then came a girl with dark brown hair that seemed slightly red. " Hi my name's Mizumi and I'm a trainer and a

cooridinator. I'm from cherrygrove city in Johto. Alex was staring and it seemed he was slightly blushing. Next was a girl with

brown hair and green eyes. " I'm Green from pallet town in kanto and I'm a trainer. Gary was smirking at her. Lastly, there was a

girl with blue hair. I'm Hikari from twinleaf town and I'm a cooridinator." she said. Paul sat there bored.

" Now that you've introduced yourselves I'll tell you where to sit." The teacher said. "Kasumi you'll sit next to...ash, Haruka next to

... Drew, Mizumi you'll be sitting next to... Alex, Green next to Gary and Hikari next to Paul." She said. " Hi" Haruka said sitting

down. I felt nervous. "Hi" I said flicking my Gorgeous Green hair. I Saw some of my fan girls glaring at haruka.

(LUNCH TIME)

"FOOD" May/Haruka cried running to the cafiterria. The others following behind her." Hey called an arrogant voice. The girls turned

around to face 5 other girls. " What did you think you were doing with our boyfriends." a pink Haired girl asked. "Sitting down on

the chair next to them." Leaf answered. "I didn't see it like that." a brown haired girl said rudely." And just who are you." Malia asks.

"Ursala, Melodey, Blue, Brianna, and Alina.", Ursala said." Don't forget our names and stay away from our boys and if you go

anywhere near them we will be following you." She threatened. And with that they left the cafeteria. " Well this bad." said Malia.

" Yeah it is if they follow us how can we ,you know what, them." Misty said. Using you know what in case someone was listening.

" Looks like we got new enemies to look out for." Leaf said

**So was it long enough and Blue is a girl Hopefully this wasn't rushed like the last one. This is moon signing off.**


	4. A million names

** Hi everyone sorry for not updating I was busy really busy.**

* * *

After the girls classes were done they went home. Now they are in their training room discussing about what to do with their target's fan girls.

"Well if they follow us they will find out our secret faster than Paul would." Leaf said.

"If Paul finds out, so far no one suspects anything." Misty pointed out.

Mismagi-aaa!, May screamed falling off the chair she was sitting on. "May calm down it's only Mismagius." Malia said.

"Look it has a box, it must be from head quarters." Dawn stated. Leaf grabbed the box and put down.

"There's a note." Malia said. "I'll Read it."

_ Girls I forgot to give you these, They are necklaces and bracelets._

_ They are designed to help you with your mission. The necklaces_

_ will glow if a enemy is nearby and the bracelets have a map of_

_ the whole school. Remember do not fall in love with your targets._

Everyone got a different colored necklace and bracelet. Leaf's necklace was sky blue with a leaf and her bracelet was forest green. Misty's necklace was silver with a rain drop and her bracelet was sky blue. Malia's necklace was ice blue with a comet and her bracelet was dark blue. May's necklace was red with a sapphire,her bracelet was emerald green. Dawn's necklace was pink with a diamond and her bracelet was dark pink.

"Awesome these necklaces are so cute." Dawn said admiring hers. Misty glanced at the clock. "It's 12:00 were going to be late for school tomorrow."

(_At the boys base_)

The boys were doing what they usually do. Ash was sitting on the sofa eating popcorn. Gary was... well gary was being gary. Drew was watering his roses. Alex was playing with a baseball. Paul was acting like a statue."Don't you like it's strange that those girls decided to go to school in the middle of the year." Paul asked. " No I don't think it's strange."Ash said still eating popcorn."Your thinking to much." Drew said flicking his hair. "Hey remember the time Paul thought drew was a zombie because of his weird green hair, he ordered electivire to use flash on him." Gary said amused recalling the memory. " My hair is not weird." Drew said offended." You look like a porcupine."

"Drew just be glad he didn't tell torterra to use solarbeam." said Alex. "Anyways were going to be late for school tomorrow its 12:30."

* * *

(_The next day at the girls base_.)

" May hurry up were going to be late." Misty yelled. Everyone except May were running up and down." Iph cophning im cophning." May said her mouth full of food. "I'm coming I'm coming."

After five minutes the girls were ready. May was wearing a red shirt with a white jacket over it and a white skirt. Misty was wearing a orange shirt with light blue shorts. Leaf was wearing a green dress and her hat. Dawn was wearing a pink dress and red shoes with heels and her forced to wear pink and white hat. Malia was wearing a dark blue shirt, blue boots and a black skirt. " Hurry" Misty yelled again as they ran out the door." Wait for me I can't run in these shoes!" Dawn yelled.

After running for about ten minutes they finally reached the school."There's no one here." Malia said. "May did you fix the clock." Leaf asked." Umm... I think I might have... forgotten to do that." May said nervously. "Hey look our targets are here." Dawn said pointing to five figures next to a tree." We could talk to them now." Misty suggested. Everyone agreed but, the bell rang so they couldn't talk to them. Inside the school the girls were getting things from their locker. May closed her locker's door but, then bumped into someone with green hair. " Watch where your walking may your so clumsy." Drew said. May looked shocked for a second that he knew her real name the others looked shocked too. Luckily drew didn't notice. "My name is haruka." May said annoyed. "Wow april you don't even no what your name means." Drew teased. " I said my name is Haruka." May said now she was really annoyed." Grasshead." Drew looked offended." Grasshead?" May smiled." Yes that's your name."

Soon the others walked in. "Hey Greeny" Gary said. Leaf glared. "My names Green."

"Green greeny same thing but, Greeny sounds better." Gary replied.

"Hi Paul." Dawn said cheerfully trying to talk to him. "Troublesome." Paul mumbled. "Hey for your information my names D-Hikari." said Dawn angrily almost saying her real name.

"I'm the best trainer ever I beat the ellite four." Alex said proudly. "Did you beat the champion?" Malia asked. " No because he would have lost." Alex replied. " If you didn't beat the champion your not best trainer ever." Malia said.

"Kasumi let's have a pokemon battle." Ash said."Sure" Misty replied.

"Great idea ash." Alex said. "Malia I challenge you to a pokemon battle. I'll show you I'm the strongest pokemon trainer ever." Alex said.

"Lets have a contest battle grasshead." May said tired of drew calling her april and other months. "Ok But I'll beat you easily airhead." Drew smirked flipping his hair.

"Ok ice cube I'll show my pokemon are not weak lets have a pokemon battle."Dawn said to Paul agrily. "Troublesome"

"If I beat you in a pokemon battle with you stop annoying me." Leaf said very annoyed."Maaybe" Gary said.

"Ok so it's decided we'll all have a pokemon battle after school." Alex said. Everyone agreed. They all rushed to get to their classes on time hoping not be late.

**Finally done with this chapter it took forever did I repeat the word pokemon battle too many times. Well they will battle in the next chapter. This story might be about ten chapters long. Was the Drew zombie thing funny? I'll tell you why drew called Haruka May in the next chapter I'm sure you already know why. So now for a question choose gary and leaf, misty and ash, or may and drew I'm not going to tell you why because well just because. You'll see why later.**


End file.
